


A Sprinkle of Inspiration

by Starry_Elise



Series: Daminette December 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I call them by their vigilante names in this, Ivy and Harley are Marinette's aunts, Marinette and Jason are very good friends, Marinette needs sleep, Multi, Sweet Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Elise/pseuds/Starry_Elise
Summary: So, I'm a day late now since I decided late that I was going to do this. Anyway, this is my first time writing Damian or Marinette. Please don't mind this horrible work.*Turns out I was two days late...*
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039050
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	A Sprinkle of Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Inspiration

A soft sigh echoed through the quiet Gotham night, a midnight-haired girl sitting precariously on the edge of a building, a sketchbook and a small pouch of art supplies sitting next to her. Pulling out her phone, the girl called her aunt, one of Gotham’s rogues.

“Auntie, there’s nothing going on tonight. No bats or birds, villains, muggings, the like and all,” grumbled the girl, her bluebell eyes narrowing at a figure leaping across a roof.

“Never mind Auntie, I see something.” With that, the girl ended the call, slipped her phone back into her pocket, and grabbed her sketchbook and pouch before leaping off the roof and onto the one below her.

As she quietly landed, she pulled her hair out of its ponytail and let it cascade down her shoulders and to the middle of her back.

Just as she had done that, a figure landed in front of her, the figures traffic light costume colors immediately alerting her of who it was.

“Robin! My favorite birdie!” the girl cooed as she walked over to the boy, pulling him in for a quick hug.

“Stop calling me birdie, Marinette,” grumbled the vigilante, although he returned her hug.

When they had both pulled away, Marinette glanced over Robin’s shoulder and gasped in delight at the sight of her other favorite vigilante, Red Hood.

“Bucket Head!” Marinette shouted gleefully as she launched herself at the leather wearing vigilante, who scooped her out of the air and into a tight embrace.

“Hey Pixie, you need inspiration?” Red Hood asked as he put the girl down, Marinette sighing as she nodded, waving her sketchbook and pouch around for emphasis.

“Yeah. Auntie Harley let me out tonight as long as I got inspiration and didn’t drop by the house.” Grinning, although Marinette couldn’t see it, Red Hood brought out his phone and unlocked it, tossing it over to the midnight-haired girl, who caught it on reflex.

As she glanced back and forth between the phone and Red Hood, Robin stalked over and snatched Red Hood’s phone straight out of Marinette’s hands, much to the girl’s confusion and Red Hood’s protest.

With a huff, Robin pulled out his own phone before handing it over to Marinette, who still stared at him in confusion.

“I take pictures for when you need inspiration,” softly mumbled the boy, a small smile blooming onto Marinette’s face as she leaned up to peck Robin on the cheek, much to the boy’s embarrassment and Red Hood’s amusement.

“Thanks birdie. I’ll give the phone back tomorrow before school.” Quickly hugging both vigilantes, Marinette raced back to Harley’s apartment.

She chirped a hello at her aunts before heading straight to her room, where she sat in her chair and scrolled through Robin’s photos until she came across one of a stormy grey sky, but there was a lightning bolt that could be seen plain as day.

With a gasp, Marinette locked the phone, opening her sketchbook up to an empty page and began sketching out an outfit that would blow the mind of her aunts and friends alike.

***

Sleepily blinking her tired eyes, Marinette gazed at her newly made dress, a small smile making its way onto her face as she fell face first onto her bed, snoring almost immediately.

On the mannequin sat a stormy grey dress, the grey fading into violent purple. Streaks of purple make their way up the dress, resembling cracks of thunder. The dress was technically a storm made upside down.

“Mari, you have-” Ivy paused mid-sentence, taking in the dress and the passed out girl.

Sighing fondly to herself, Ivy crept over to Marinette before shaking her shoulder, quietly urging the girl to wake up and get dressed for school.

When Ivy left the room, she groaned, pitying the people who would have to deal with her cranky niece later in the day.


End file.
